Xam
Xam a Mersion and the current leader of the Driver Line, a small group of individuals trained to protect the village Fusion from the istridiothalians and any other threats they may face. He also acts as an advisor to Toa Vexon, the leader of the village. Biography Early Days Not much is known about Xam before his time on Straitus Nui. He lived on the isle of Versuva with the rest of his species, a race renowned for its advancements in science. Originally, the Mersion's kept to themselves as a means to focus on their research. However, this rule was cast aside when the Mersions realized they needed to trade with other lands in order to further advance their works. Xam was on one of the trading vessels, which ended up capsizing on an island known as Straitus Nui. Straitus Nui and the Driver Line After wandering around the mysterious island for a time, Xam met Vexon and a few others, all of whom made up the beginnings of a village later called Fusion. On many occasions, they were almost wiped out by istridiothalians, raptors native to the island. Surprisingly, Xam began to hone his skills as a warrior, something rare for a member of a normally pacifist race. Xam often states that he had the advantage when it came to combatting the island's many dangers due to his nocturnal life cycle. This marked the beginning of the Driver Line, a small group of highly trained fighters devoted to protecting Fusion from any threat, with special emphasis on the istridiothalians. He formed a strong trust with Vexon, who largely allowed Xam to run the Driver Line independently. As the island accumulated more and more accidental newcomers, Xam would handpick individuals and offer them training and a place in the Driver Line. Aside from Xam, the Driver Line currently only consists of Toa Semaj, Ripcord, and Zaina. Characteristics As a Mersion, Xam is naturally inclined towards science and technology. Although his commitment to the Drive Line keeps him from focusing on it too much, he often helps Ardaxalen (a Matoran mechanic) design tech for the rest of the village. Originally, Xam was a pacifist, much like the rest of his species. However, the need to survive on Straitus Nui forced him to take up arms and train as a warrior, something that he was perfectly capable of. Xam has many qualities of a leader, making him a good candidate to lead the Driver Line. He is known to be very patient, especially when it comes to his training sessions. He (and the other three members of the Drive Line) takes it upon himself to give instruction to any of Fusion's newcomers in order to help them acclimate to the island's harsh wildlife. On rare occasion, Xam will offer one his trainees extra training, usually followed by an offer to join the Driver Line. In this regard, Xam is very particular, only choosing those with the greatest skill in stealth and agility. Xam's leadership skills very quickly earned him the respect of Vexon, something that turned into a strong friendship. Vexon often confides in Xam, and considers him an advisor (despite M'Rain's official status as Vexon's advisor). Equipment and Abilities As a Mersion, Xam possesses many innate abilities. Among the most simple are a resistance to cold (due to his icy homeland) and a nocturnal lifecycle. He has a limited control over nearby elemental forces, although he has far less influence than a Toa would. Because of Straitus Nui's forested ecosystem, Xam can usually only use this power on plant life and water. Xam's mental powers, on the other hand, are far stronger. With them, he can read thoughts, create mental links with others, and move objects with his mind. Another lesser known trait is that Xam is bilingual, being able to speak Matoran as well as his native Mersion language. Although Mersions can wear Kanohi masks, Xam does not have one. His only weapon is a spear, which he uses to great effect in battle or when he's hunting. Trivia * Xam is a Mersion, a species originally created by Chicken Bond. * At first, I created envisioned Xam with a white color scheme, but I changed it to black and silver when I learned that all Mersions are black and silver. * Xam is one of the few characters I've made who doesn't have a MOC to go along with.